


A Very Sincere Apology

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, specifically veronica's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Veronica goes to Heather's house to apologize for what happened at the party.Things don't go exactly as planned, but neither of them are complaining.





	A Very Sincere Apology

Veronica woke up alone in her bed with a splitting headache. Squinting against the sunlight streaming in through the window, she reached towards her nightstand and groped around blindly for her glasses. Her fingers closed around the thin wire frames and she clumsily stuck them into place, slipping out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom.

“Ugh,” she muttered, “What the fuck?”

Wincing at the bright light in the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and grabbed some painkillers from the medicine cabinet, swallowing them quickly and chugging a glass of water. Briefly, she wondered why her head hurt so bad, before she remembered. The party. The pinata. Heather’s threat.

“Oh fuck,” she groaned, “I’m so screwed.”

Even if she apologized, she doubted she’d be able to change Heather’s mind.

Still, it was worth a shot. Even if she had to totally humiliate herself, it wasn’t like apologizing would make the situation any worse.

With that thought in mind, Veronica went to her room to get dressed. If she was going to grovel and beg for forgiveness, she was going to make sure she at least _looked_ like she had some dignity.

* * *

 

The door was unlocked. Veronica tiptoed inside, hoping she wouldn’t wake anybody by barging in, but the only car in the driveway was Heather’s, so she figured she was fine.

She made it upstairs without incident and tapped lightly on Heather’s bedroom door.

“What?!” Heather’s sharp voice made Veronica flinch just slightly.

“It’s Veronica,” she called, “I came to apologize. For last night.”

“Hope you brought knee pads, _bitch._ ” A pause. Then, “Make me a prairie oyster and I’ll _consider_ hearing you out.”

Veronica scurried back downstairs to the kitchen, assembling the requested (or more accurately, _demanded_ ) hangover cure and wrinkling her nose in disgust at the finished product, before hurrying back up, sure that making Heather wait wouldn’t help her case.

When she opened the door, Heather was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking regal and poised despite the fact that she obviously just woke up.

“Here,” she said, handing Heather the mug.

Heather took it without so much as a glance at her, gulping it down all at once and wincing at the taste, before setting the mug down on her nightstand.

“Well, get on with it.”

“Right. Uh…” Veronica shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. “I’m _really_ sorry-”

“Do I _look_ like I was joking earlier?” Heather demanded, snapping her fingers and pointing at the carpet in front of her. “On your knees.”

Veronica blinked. “I-”

“ _Now._ ” Heather said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Veronica felt her cheeks burn as she obeyed, lowering herself to her knees at Heather Chandler’s feet.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, eyes downcast and cheeks flushed bright pink with embarrassment.

A moment later, she felt Heather’s fingers tangle in her hair, tugging lightly. Veronica followed the unspoken order, looking up at Heather’s face.

“Nice,” Heather hummed appreciatively.

Veronica was sure that if her face could get any redder, it would.

“Now,” Heather said, “What do you plan to do to make it up to me?”

Veronica’s posture straightened as Heather’s grip on her hair tightened. She was in trouble now. A wrong answer would be her undoing. Problem was, she didn’t know what the right answer was.

“What… what do you _want_ me to do?”

Heather seemed to mull the question over for a moment, before a smile came to her lips, and Veronica found herself internally panicking. Whatever Heather planned to have her do, it was sure to be humiliating.

 _More humiliating than being ordered around like a dog?_ She thought.

 _Fair point._ Whatever it was, this wasn’t likely to get much worse.

Not that she was completely _against_ being ordered around like a dog. Under the correct circumstances, of course.

“I can think of lots of things I could make you do,” Heather drawled, “But it seems like it would be more fun to let you try and think of something on your own. So go ahead, Veronica. See if you can figure out what to do to convince me to keep you around.”

Veronica thought for a moment. Heather had brought her into her clique because she was useful. She had to think of a way to convince her that she was worth keeping around. She needed to think of something she could do. Something nobody else could do for her.

Do her homework for her? No, she already had plenty of people who could do that wrapped around her little finger. Go on dates with any guys Heather didn’t want to go out with? She already liked to delegate those dates to Heather and Heather.

With a groan, she looked up to meet Heather’s gaze.

“I’ve got nothing,” she admitted, “Nothing you couldn’t get someone else to do, at least.”

Heather tsked at her, her hand carding through Veronica’s hair in a way that would have been soothing, had she been anyone else. “That’s too bad.”

Suddenly, the hand in her hair yanked her head back, Heather’s smile twisting into something sinister.

The moan that tore free from Veronica’s throat caused her eyes to widen in surprise, her jaw going slack as she looked down at her.

Veronica’s breath hitched as realization set in. She averted her gaze, too humiliated to look Heather in the eyes.

Now _I’ve done it,_ she thought ruefully. _It’s over for me. Tell my family I love them._

As the seconds passed, however, Veronica wondered why Heather hadn’t thrown her out of her house yet. Reluctantly, Veronica forced herself to look up.

Heather’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, mouth open in surprise. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated to the point that Veronica was having a hard time picking out her irises.

Oh.

_Oh._

Feeling bold, Veronica let her head rest on Heather’s knee, looking up at her through her lashes and trying to look alluring. She had no idea if this would even work, but she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. More often than she maybe should, if she was being completely honest.

“Heather,” she whispered, congratulating herself as Heather’s breath hitched, “What do you want me to do for you?”

Heather swallowed thickly, face so red it nearly matched her infamous scrunchie.

“I already told you,” she said, “I want you to figure it out on your own.”

Veronica didn’t miss the way her voice wavered halfway through. She smiled coyly, moving so her cheek rested against Heather’s thigh. “I can think of something I’d _like_ to do for you.”

“And what- what would that be?” Heather stammered.

Veronica’s smile quickly morphed into a smirk as she pressed a kiss to Heather’s inner thigh.

“I think you can hazard a guess.”

Heather whined. Honest to god _whined._

Veronica grinned. “And if you like what I have planned…” she chuckled, “I can _make it up to you_ as many times as you want.”

Heather’s nails scratched lightly against Veronica’s scalp as she tightened her grip. “Say it,” she said, “I want you to _say it._ ”

Veronica hummed, leaning into the sensation. “Let me eat you out.”

Heather sucked in a breath, eyes fluttering closed as she tried to ground herself. “Alright,” she whispered, “Okay. Right. That… that will do it.”

Veronica was halfway convinced she was dreaming. She pinched her thigh, hissing at the pain.

“What was that?” Heather asked.

“Nothing. Just making sure I’m awake.”

Heather snickered, untying the sash at the front of her robe. “Dream about me often, Sawyer?”

Veronica shrugged. “Not _often,_ no. But I do fantasize.”

“Tell me,” Heather’s hand twisted in her hair, making her gasp, “What exactly do you fantasize about?”

“This,” she whispered, her hands trailing reverently up Heather’s legs, over the sides of her panties, skating over the soft skin of her stomach and sides, “Well, not this specific situation, but something similar.”

Heather shivered. “Get specific,” she commanded, “I want details.”

“Are you sure?” Veronica teased, “I can think of better things I could be doing with my mouth.”

Heather huffed out a laugh. “Trust me, you’ll know if I want you to move things along.”

“Well,” she began, “For starters, we’re usually in my bed, and I’m usually not wearing this much.”

Heather scoffed. “Why would we be in _your_ bed?”

“Because I’m pretty sure _you_ don’t own any toys.”

Heather’s hand stilled in her hair, and Veronica looked up to find Heather staring at her in what could possibly be awe.

“Toys?” she squeaked.

Well, _that_ was new.

“Yeah,” Veronica grinned, kissing higher and higher, grinning all the while, “You know, vibrators, dildos, some fetish gear. You could call me a collector, I guess.”

“That’s…” Heather took a shuddering breath, “You might have to show me how they work.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Veronica purred, fingers wandering back down Heather’s torso, before hooking in the waistband of her panties and tugging them down her thighs, “I’ll be sure to give you a hands-on demonstration of every. Last. One.”

Veronica wished she had a recording of what happened next, because as soon as she finished talking, Heather threw her head back and whimpered, tugging Veronica’s hair in an attempt to bring her closer, hips lifting off the mattress so Veronica could remove her panties.

“ _God,_ ” Veronica whispered, “That was _beautiful._ ”

Heather groaned, tugging more insistently on Veronica’s hair.

Veronica gently pushed Heather’s thighs apart, her face inches from her vulva. “What’s the matter, Heather?” Veronica asked, grinning at how Heather shuddered as she spoke, “Use your words.”

Heather growled. “Stop teasing and get to it, already!”

“And what would _it_ be?” At Heather’s answering glare, Veronica chuckled, hands settling on her hips. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop teasing now.”

“Fucking _fi-_ ” Heather didn’t get to finish her thought, cutting herself off with a hiss as Veronica’s lips closed around her clit.

Veronica circled it with the tip of her tongue, rarely making direct contact. She wanted to draw this out as long as possible, in case it never ended up happening again.

“What was that?” Veronica smirked as she pulled back, taking in Heather’s flushed cheeks. Her thighs were twitching without Veronica even having to do much. Either she wouldn’t last long or she just _really_ wanted to hold her there to keep her from pulling away again.

She was willing to bet it was a combination of both.

Heather pushed her head back between her thighs, grinding up against her tongue, soft sighs and high, keening moans ripping free from her throat.

Veronica wanted more of those sounds. She wanted to make Heather _beg,_ just to give her a taste of her own medicine.

But right now? All she wanted to do was make Heather cum as hard as possible.

So she picked up the pace, wincing when Heather’s nails dug into her scalp. She wanted to reduce the great and powerful Heather Chandler to a quivering puddle under her tongue.

She gave Heather’s clit more attention, flicking over it with the tip of her tongue until Heather’s hips bucked into her mouth and her moans got higher and louder, her pussy contracting rhythmically as Veronica fucked her through it, slowing but not stopping as she watched Heather ride it out.

She didn’t pull back until Heather’s thighs twitched with every stroke.

“How was that?” Veronica asked, panting as she caught her breath.

Heather was a wreck. Her brow was shiny and damp with sweat, and her breaths were quick and shallow.

“Holy shit,” she said, pushing her sweat slicked hair out of her eyes.

“So, good?”

Heather laughed breathlessly. “ _Good?_ I’ve never had it feel like that in my _life._ It was _amazing._ ”

Veronica grinned, wiping her face with the back of her hand. “Do you have any tissues or anything?”

Heather looked down at her. “What? You don’t like having my cum all over your face?”

“I mean, it’s nice,” Veronica quipped, “But it’s about to get sticky and gross if I just leave it.”

Heather’s hand stayed in her hair, not loosening its grasp one bit. “So?”

Veronica fixed her with an unamused stare, before picking up Heather’s panties from the floor and using them to wipe her face.

Heather blinked. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

“You didn’t let go, so now those panties are ruined.”

“Well, you can forget about me reciprocating with that bratty attitude,” Heather sniffed.

“Is that really fair, considering the fact that I apparently gave you the best orgasm of your life?”

Heather rolled her eyes, smiling despite the clear effort she was making to frown. “How many times have you done that, by the way? Nobody’s just naturally that good.”

“Zero. You’re… you’re the first person I’ve ever had sex with,” Veronica admitted sheepishly.

“I refuse to believe that.”

“Well, believe it,” Veronica said, “Because it’s true. You… you’re my first.”

Heather blinked once. Twice. Three times. “You’re serious.”

“Yup.”

“Holy shit,” Heather whispered, “I’m your first. I’m your first and I had no fucking clue.”

“To tell you the truth, I was hoping you wouldn’t ask.”

“Shut up,” Heather snapped, “Shut up and get up on the bed.”

“What?”

Heather met her eyes then, more serious than Veronica had ever seen her look. “How the fuck am I supposed to make you cum if you’re sitting on the floor?”

“I mean, you don’t have to…”

“Of course I have to,” she insisted, “Like hell am I going to let you have a shitty first time because I didn’t get you off.”

Veronica frowned. “I didn’t do this because I expected you to reciprocate.”

All at once, Heather deflated. “Right. That’s right. I forgot why you’re actually here.”

“Well, yeah, I came here to apologize, but I honestly _really_ wanted to do that.” Veronica ran a hand through her hair, looking off to the side. “In fact, I’d kind of like to do it again at some point.”

Now it was Heather’s turn to be confused. “What?”

Veronica laughed. “Heather, I’ve had a thing for you for… a while. A _long_ while. Sure, I came here to convince you not to end my social career, but when I went down on you, it was entirely because I wanted to. I didn’t feel pressured or anything. I liked it.”

“You…”

“ _Yes,_ Heather, I enjoyed myself. And you really don’t have to reciprocate, because that experience was rewarding enough on its own.” Veronica rose to her feet and climbed up on the bed, sitting at the edge of the mattress next to Heather. “Okay, yeah, this is much better. Kneeling on the floor like that was murder on my knees. _Anyway,_ it didn’t happen under the circumstances I would have liked, but this was far from a bad first time.”

“Really?”

Veronica gave her a gentle smile, nudging her shoulder lightly. “Really. And if you’re open to the idea, we can just say you owe me one and you can make it up to me the next time we do this.”

Heather smirked. “Awfully presumptuous of you, Sawyer.”

Veronica snorted. “You’re the one who said you wanted a sex toy demonstration.”

“Well then,” Heather said, sliding off the edge of the bed and making her way to the dresser on shaky legs to grab her keys, “How about I drive you home and we’ll see about making that ‘next time’ happen?”

“I'm definitely on board with that.”

“And Veronica.”

“Yeah?”

Heather leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Veronica’s lips. “Find something decent to wear on Monday. No girlfriend of mine is going to be seen looking any less than perfect.”

“Girlfriend, huh? _Now_ who’s being presumptuous?”

"I uh..."

Veronica snickered. "I'm kidding. I'd love to be your girlfriend. Just... no more making me do things to hurt my friends, deal?"

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's something you'd like to see me write by sending me an ask on tumblr at nsfw-scribbles or, if it's safe for work, marshalls-scribbles!


End file.
